Past Mistake
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Howard searches for someone from the past, Joanie makes a big decision and Marion must deal with a serious loss. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in the 11****th**** season and beyond. **

**I do not own this show or the characters. Michelle Craig, Ronald Philips, Janice Philips, Peggy Duncan, Marlene Cunningham, Nick Briscoe, Charmine Whitehurst,** **Jasmine Cunningham, Josephine Madura, and Jackie Cunningham belong to me. **

**A month before Joanie and Chachi's wedding—**

Marion went to visit her mom again, since she had moved into a new house that was smaller. Marion rang the doorbell and was let in.

"So, I guess you haven't forgotten me, huh?" Mother Kelp and Marion walked over and sat on the couch.

"No, Mother, you will always be my mother and I will never forget you. I'm here for dinner, like I told you I would be," Marion smiled as she held her hand.

"So, did Herman try to keep you from coming here?" she distrustfully asked her.

"No, Mother. His name is Howard and he is working at the store today and the next few days."

"So, Joanie is getting married in a month, huh?" Mother said, as she acted offended.

"Yes."

"I guess I am not invited but that's okay. I got better things to do then to watch that Herman screw everything up."

"I'm sorry you didn't get invited but it was Joanie and Chachi's decision who to invite and not to invite. Howard is a good husband and a good father. I wish you would have seen that by now."

"Well, I don't like that Chachi boy and think he's wrong for her. You need to stop the wedding and break them up."

"No, Mother, I won't but I came to see how you were and well, how do you like the house?"

"It's nice and I made something for you in the kitchen that you used to like as a little girl," Mother said then she and Marion went in the kitchen to see what her mom was cooking.

"Oh, Mother it smells good." Marion saw the lasagna her mother made that she always loved. She was never good at cooking her own lasagna even though Howard, Joanie, and Richie loved it.

"So, you ready to eat or do you have to check in with Herman?"

"No, Mother, I don't have to check in with Howard but he knows I'm here. Let's eat."

**Meanwhile at the Cunningham home—**

Howard came home from work, and he was hungry; he went in the kitchen to fix himself some supper. He took some thawed fish from the fridge and cooked it along with some rice on the stove then when it was ready, he ate by himself.

After he finished, he cleaned up the kitchen then walked to the living room to watch TV in his chair then an hour later Joanie and Chachi walked in.

"Hi, Dad," Joanie said as Howard got up and walked over to them.

Howard looked at his watch, "Joanie, you are twenty minutes past your curfew, go to your room!"

"Dad!"

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart. How was the apartment hunting?"

"It was fine," Joanie said.

"Actually no—" Chachi started then was interrupted by Joanie who covered his mouth then Joanie laughed then the phone rang and Howard went to get it.

"Hi Marion, how was the drive? Good. Yes, I had fish and rice for dinner and I put them away after I finished." Howard rolled his eyes then continued, "I just finished watching a movie and Joanie and Chachi are over. I'll talk to you later. I love you, bye."

"Chachi, I don't want to ask my father for the down payment," Joanie said while Howard was on the phone.

"Why not? It's a great apartment and I bet he would help us."

"No," she sternly told him.

"Fine." Howard then hung up the phone.

Joanie noticed Howard's nervous look. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"It's probably nothing but your mom just sounded stressed."

"Well, look at who she is visiting for a week, and Grandma is probably saying some nice things about you."

"I'm sure she is."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Mr. C."

"Hold it! Hold it! Whose room are you staying in?" Howard walked over near Chachi.

"Richie's old room. Why?" Chachi said even though he had stayed at Richie's room in the past.

"Good boy."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"We are getting married in a month and you have to stop treating me like I'm a little kid."

"Well, once you are married, I will stop telling you what to do."

"Good."

"I think. I'll ask your mother when she comes home." Joanie scoffed but didn't realize Howard was being sarcastic.

"Good night." Joanie said as she and Chachi went upstairs and Howard sat down in his chair.

**A week later—**

Marion came home, very happy to see Howard and to sleep in her own bed.

"Hi, Howard. I missed you," she said with a smile.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." They kissed then he continued, "How is she?" They both sat in the chairs.

"She's good, Howard. She isn't happy she was not invited to Joanie's wedding and doesn't like Chachi. I told her that Chachi is a nice boy and we should be happy for Joanie."

"I'm sorry she isn't happy but it was Chachi and Joanie's decision. I got used to Chachi and I think he will make a great husband."

"So do I, Howard."

**Three months after the wedding—**

Joanie and Chachi had found themselves an apartment. Fonzie was learning the ropes of being a father and had come to Howard for advice. Fonzie and Danny were invited for dinner one night, when Marion went to visit her mother again, since her mom didn't call her back for a few days.

"So, how is fatherhood?" Howard asked after he took a bite.

"It's good," Fonzie said.

"Yeah, and he met a woman who has a daughter about my age. I think Dad likes her," Danny said.

Fonzie had a big grin on his face as he was a bit embarrassed.

"Do I know her from a convention or anything?" Howard asked sarcastically.

"What, you wanna meet her?" Fonzie laughed.

"Yeah, I wanna meet her or show me her picture at least," Howard said.

"Here is a picture of her. Her name is Maxine Johnson and her daughter is Robin who is Danny's age," Fonzie said as he took the picture out of the wallet.

"Nope, don't know her."

"That's a relief," Fonzie said then he and Howard laughed while Danny looked confused.

"I'm just making a joke," Howard said.

"Oh," Danny said with a smile then they finished eating.

A few minutes later Potsie rang the door bell, and Howard let him in.

"Hi, Potsie. This is Danny, he was adopted by Fonzie a few months back, I don't know if you met him before."

"Hi," Potsie said as he and Danny shook hands, while Fonzie did the dishes.

"Hi," Danny replied back then went back in the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What's wrong?" They both sat on the couch as Howard noticed the worry on Potsie's face.


	2. Waiting

"Well, you see Mr. C, I want your advice on women."

"Me? Did your dad give you any advice?"

"No, he just told me to do what I want to do and to go away."

"Oh. What do you want to know?"

"When you first met Mrs. C and when you started dating her, did you know that she was the one?"

"At the time, no since it took awhile, but I fell for her, eventually. Who is the woman you are interested in? Have your parents met her?"

"Her name is Michelle Craig. My parents really like her and I do too."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Danny and I are going home now," Fonzie said then continued, "Thank you so much for dinner, Mr. C."

"You are quite welcome." Fonzie and Danny left for home.

"Have you met her parents?"

"Yeah, and they like me. Did you have other girlfriends before you met Mrs. C?"

"Yes, and Marion had other boys too. When I went out with some of the girls, I did feel that they were the right one but love is strange, Potsie. You think you got one then you don't. Just take your time and you will find the right one."

"The thing is Mr. C, I want to marry Michelle."

"Have you talked to her yet? How do your parents feel about that? How long have you been dating her?" Howard said concerned.

"No, not yet. My parents are thrilled. I have been dating her a few months." Potsie smiled.

"I don't know, Potsie. I think you should give the relationship more time. I mean there was a girl that I went out with a year before I met Mrs. C, I thought she was the one, but 6 months later, it didn't work out. Give it more thought, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. C. Thanks." Potsie said with a smile as he felt happy. He and Howard got up.

"You're welcome." Potsie left and Howard locked up for the night then watched TV.

After the show was finished, Howard got up, turned off the lights, and headed to bed.

**The next afternoon at the Arcola apartment 3:30—**

Joanie was still at work at Lincoln High School. Thanks to Marion's nephew, Roger Philips, and Fonzie, Joanie had been able to transfer out of the very tough George S. Patton School. Chachi was about to leave when the phone rang.

"Hello? Hi, Marion. No, not yet. Did you want me to have her call you back? I'm on my way out to pay a visit to Fonzie before going to work. Okay, I'll do that. She should be home about 4. Anything I can do for you? Bye." Chachi had the distinct feeling something was wrong but he didn't want to push it.

**Meanwhile at Fonzie's Auto Garage—**

Danny was home from school while Fonzie worked at the garage with Chachi helping him. Fonzie had quit his position as principal of George S. Patton High since he missed being a mechanic. The district superintendant had also denied his request to transfer to another school, and he didn't like the environment at that school. He felt frustrated since he was just not able to fix it and besides, Joanie had transferred out already, so he didn't have to look after her anymore.

"Hey Chachi. How does it feel being married to a Cunningham?"

Chachi laughed, "Good. How about your girlfriend, Maxine Johnson?"

"I really like her, Chach. I think her daughter likes me so far but I gotta take it slowly, since that what Mr. C suggests."

"He did?"

"Yeah and Danny's taking to Maxine and her daughter, Robin, pretty well."

"How do you like Robin? How does she feel about you?"

"She's handling it well. Please don't tell anyone I said this but, in a way I am glad the Cunninghams pushed me out of the garage apartment. I mean, I could be thinking I'd be living there forever, you know." Fonzie smiled.

"Fonzie, come on. You know Howard would have said something to you."

"Yeah, that's true, Chachi." Fonzie and Chachi laughed then he continued. "Is there something wrong, Chach?" Fonzie asked since he had sensed something amiss.

"Marion called looking for Joanie just before I left the apartment and I got the feeling something was wrong. I didn't want to push it but she could have just been having a bad day."

"True, she could just be having a bad day as we all do. You off to the club?"

"Yeah."

"How do you like it?"

"Much better than what I was doing, I like it a lot."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye."

**Meanwhile at the Cunninghams—**

Howard came home from work, went upstairs to change then went back downstairs to read the paper in his chair then a few minutes later the phone rang.

Howard got up, walked over to the phone, picked it up, and sat down in the chair.

"Hello? Hi honey, what's wrong? Oh I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll be at the hospital in an hour. Love you. Bye."

Howard felt sad for Marion but then realized he may have to go in her mother's house with that vicious cat. He groaned.

**An hour later—**

Roger got to the hospital and saw Marion in the waiting room.

"Aunt Marion?"

"Oh, Roger." Roger gave Marion a hug.

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No. They told me she is in the iron lung, I…"

"Marion?" Howard asked as Joanie and he stood next her.

"What happened, Mom?" They sat in the waiting room.

"She got up to turn the TV on, then she stumbled a few times even though she said she was fine. So I went to do some laundry then saw her on the floor in the kitchen."

"Well, let's go see her and find out if she will be okay," Roger said.

"I can't."

"Mom?"

"I can't—I'm scared to see her because they told me she was in the iron lung—and—and..."

"Marion, it's okay." Howard rubbed her back and gave her a hug.

"We're all here." Joanie held her hand and Howard held her other hand.

"Okay, let's see if the doctor thinks she will recover," Howard said.

Roger, Joanie, Marion, and Howard were led into a room where Mother Kelp laid. Her body was encased in a closed chamber up to her neck while the machine made wheezing noises.

The doctor walked in and addressed the family.

"Will she be okay?" Joanie asked as she held her mother's hand tightly.


	3. Sadness

"I'm afraid the stroke she had has incapacitated her and she will not recover."

"Thank you, doctor," Roger said then the doctor left the room.

"Uncle Ben is coming and he will be here in the afternoon," Marion said flatly.

"Aunt Marion, my parents are coming and will be here tomorrow and I think we should wait till then, so they can say goodbye."

"I agree with Roger," Joanie said.

Marion felt very sad and put her hand on top of the case. "I think we should let her go tomorrow night, too." Marion hoped her mother was not in any pain when she had her stroke, or now while in the machine.

After a few minutes they left the hospital and stood just outside the doors.

"Uh…Marion? Where is the cat?" Howard knew Joanie and Roger would have to go back home tonight, since they worked the next morning, but he was off.

"Mother Kelp's long time friend, Charmine Whitehurst's home. After I got back to her house, I called Charmine to see if she can take the cat in and she did."

"Why was the cat taken to a friend's house?" Roger asked quizzically.

"Nine months ago when Joanie, Howard, and I came to visit, she had put tuna fish on Howard's throat while he was on the couch taking a nap. You know how cats like tuna fish."

"She wouldn't do _that_," Roger said surprised.

"I saw her do it and it really made me mad," Joanie said sternly.

"Roger, my side of the family hates Howard, always has and always will."

"Yeah, I've noticed that and I don't understand why," Roger stopped himself since what he thought about Howard would be insulting even though his opinion changed once he got to know him.

Howard drove with Marion, Joanie drove Marion's car, and Roger arrived at the Kelp home separately. Marion thought about herself as a little girl and how her mother would make her laugh especially when Marion would get tickled.

"Mom used to tickle me sometimes when I was little. Used to make me laugh."

"It did huh? Remember when you tickled _me_ a few years back? You must have learned that from _her_." Marion laughed.

"Oh, Howard. She was such a good tickler." They both got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Well, you know what? I guess I better get my shots if she left the cat to you in her will." They stopped and looked at each other then laughed and Howard gave her a hug.

"I'm not going to keep the cat because I don't think I want the cat anyways. Howard, you would not be going in the house unless I did that and I want you here," she told him as Howard took the key out of his pocket then they walked to the door, hand in hand.

"Oh, You don't like the cat?"

"No. I never cared for the cat." Marion was afraid of the cat after it attacked Howard, but she never showed it, when she visited her mom or told Howard.

Everyone sat at the table, ate, and talked for a while then the phone rang and Marion picked it up. Chachi was on the other end since he had come home early and found the note Joanie left for him. Joanie got up and talked to him.

Marion sat down then said, "I have to call Arthur and tell him about Mother Kelp."

After Joanie hung up, Marion called Fonzie to let him know about Mother Kelp, then after a few minutes, she hung up. Joanie and Roger left for home while Howard and Marion sat at the table, quietly.

**The next morning 7:30am—**

Marion got up, got dressed then made breakfast in the kitchen while Howard slept and dreamt.

**December 1941—**

A young and skinny Howard was out in the driveway of their home with Chuck, who was 5 years old at the time. The driveway was covered with snow. Chuck loved to play in the snow and throw snowballs at Howard while he shoveled snow. After a few minutes a young Marion came out of the house and talked to Howard.

"Howard! I don't want you to let Chuck play in the snow too long since I don't want him to get sick."

"He'll be fine, sweetheart."

"Where is he? I want you to bring him inside."

"Okay," Howard said then continued after Marion went inside, "Chuck, stop throwing snowballs at me, where are you?"

Marion came back outside a few minutes later.

"Tell him his soup is ready," Marion said as she went back inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Chuck! Chuck? Where are you, son? Chuck?" Howard looked all over the place then he heard Marion call him.

"Howard. Howard."

Howard awoke, "Morning, dear." Howard realized he dreamt about Chuck.

"Morning, Howard." Howard got dressed then he and Marion went in the kitchen and had breakfast.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay. I don't think I slept much."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't get much sleep either."

Howard went back to his work to check on his schedule then when he came back to the Kelp home, Marion took a nap on the couch. Howard laid on the other couch and

took a nap since he felt tired. Two hours later they awoke from their naps when Marion's sister, Janice and her husband, Ronald Philips, arrived at the home. Uncle Ben arrived soon after then Roger, Joanie, and Chachi showed up after work.

Howard drove Marion, Joanie, and Chachi in his car, while Roger, Ronald, Janice, and Uncle Ben drove in another car to the hospital.

The machine was turned off. Joanie got misty eyed, so Chachi put his arm around Joanie and rubbed her back. Roger and Uncle Ben choked away tears while Marion and Janice were consoled by their husbands as they wiped away a few tears.

After a few minutes they went back to the Kelp home and thought about Mother Kelp and what she meant to them. Howard, Marion, Janice, and Ronald sat on the couch while the chairs from the table were brought in the living room. Chachi, Joanie, Uncle Ben, and Roger sat in those chairs.

"Do you remember when you first met my mother, Howard?"

"_Marion!"_

"What happened?" Joanie asked with a big smile.

"Thanks _a lot_."

"Your father met my parents for the first time and he was drunk." Howard shook his head.

"Is that it?" Joanie asked.

"Yes, that's it, can we talk about some other memory?" Everyone but Howard giggled.

"Oh boy, this must be _good!"_

"Marion, I'm going to cover her ears now if you keep that up," Howard said sarcastically.

"Oh Howard," Marion laughed then continued. "Your father fainted at my mom's feet when he brought his hand out to shake her hand."

Everyone but Howard laughed.

"That was funny. I wish I was there to see that," Janice said with a laugh.

"_Very funny,"_ Howard said with a smile.

A few hours later, Joanie, Chachi, Howard, and Roger went back to their homes since they had to work the next day. Three days later, Uncle Ben, Marion, Janice, and Ronald went to see Mother Kelp's lawyer since she had filled out a will. The next day the will was read to the family.

**At the Cunningham home a few nights later—**

The next few nights after Howard finished work, he drove up to Mother Kelp's to be with Marion then went home the same night.

Howard worked late at the store and he was very tired when he got home. Howard walked in, locked the door behind him, then walked into the living room then upstairs and went to bed.

Howard had thought about Chuck the last few days and dreamt about him. Mother Kelp would be buried the next day and Howard was given the day off so he could be there. Since Howard worked the night before, he stayed home that night then drove up to be with Marion the next morning.

**Day of Funeral—**

After the family tearfully buried her, they went back to her home and continued to talk about her. Friends of Mother Kelp came over to give their support and a few brought food then after awhile her friends left.

Awhile later Howard walked over to Marion in her room as she was in her chair; he got another chair and sat next to her. He held her hand, put his arm around her shoulder, and pushed her towards his shoulder so she can lay her head on his shoulder.

**A week later—**

Mother Kelp's possessions were given to family, friends, or sold. Mother's cat was listed in the will, to be given to Marion. She decided to let Mother's long time friend, Charmine, keep the cat.

One night Marion came home a bit late and she walked into the door as the room was dark. She turned on the light then looked around the room.

"Howard?"


	4. Investigate

Marion got upstairs, turned off the living room light, walked into her room, and turned on the light.

"Howard?" She saw Howard was in his bed, with his shoes and tie off but he still had his suit on.

"Marion, when did you get home?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Just a few minutes ago. Did your back go out on you?"

"Yes. I am starting to feel better." Howard groaned slightly as he got up.

"How long ago did this happen?" Howard got his pajamas on then slipped into bed.

"A half hour before I got off. It took me a few minutes to get out of the car, I think it's the same amount of time it took when I had the DeSoto. How was the women's meeting?" Marion got into her nightgown then slipped into bed as she turned off the light.

"It was fine."

"I'm going to be so hungry when I get up." Howard looked towards Marion who had already fallen asleep, then continued, "Well, so much for the talk, guess I'll go to sleep."

**Two weeks later at Arnold's—**

Howard had the day off from work and went Arnold's where he met a female assistant Private Investigator to talk about Chuck. She had walked in then sat on the bench once she found Howard even though he told her what he was wearing.

"Hi. Are you Howard Cunningham?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hi, I'm Peggy Duncan from the Briscoe Private Eye investigations office." They both shook hands then Howard sat back down on the bench and she sat on the other bench, facing each other.

They talked about Chuck and the family.

"My boss would like some more information on your son. Do you know of any fights he may have gotten into?"

"No.

"What made you realize he was no longer at the apartment?"

"Since he had listed my address as an alternate, the bill started to show up at the house. When I called his apartment, a woman answered and she had stated she had been living there for 6 months and she was alone."

"It probably will take sometime to find information on him, but be warned, you may not like the end result. In some cases, I've had to report to the person who wanted to find the

missing person that they were deceased. What is the reason you want to find Chuck?"

"Yeah, your boss, did warn me of that. Well, recently my mother-in-law passed away and it got me thinking that I don't want Chuck to suddenly come home in ten or twenty years and find we have moved away or died. We had thought about him the last 9 years, after my parents died especially.

"May I see some pictures of him?"

"Sure. Here are some photos of him and the family." He explained who was in the picture as he showed her.

"Joanie and Chuck have your hair color?" Peggy looked at the picture of Chuck, Joanie, Marion, Richie, and Howard.

"Yes. Richie took more after his mother in the hair color department." Howard smiled proudly.

"I will need to take some pictures and at least one latest of him." Howard gave her the last few photos of Chuck.

"Do you usually send the report to the home or can you send it somewhere else?"

"Usually I give it to the person who wants to know. Did you want me to give it to you somewhere?"

"Yes. Can you call me and let me know when it's done and I can pick it up?"

"I can do that. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you for coming." They both got up; she took the pictures in the folder and walked to her car.

Howard stayed seated for a few minutes then left for home.

**At the Cunningham home ****a week later in**** the evening—**

Joanie and Chachi were over at the Cunninghams for dinner.

"How are things going in Lincoln High?" Howard asked.

"Good. I like it better than Patton High."

"I just find it interesting that you suddenly decided to transfer to another school since your mother, Chachi, and I were against you going there in the first place," Howard said.

"I just felt it was too challenging, Dad."

Howard wondered what made Joanie change her mind so fast, since she had fought hard to work there.

**Two weeks later at Fonzie's apartment—**

Danny was doing homework when Fonzie walked in.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, son." Fonzie sat next to him then continued, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Fonzie and Danny left for Maxine's home where her mother, Josephine Madura was visiting.

**At Maxine Johnson's house—**

Fonzie and Danny arrived at Maxine's where her mom, greeted them.

"Hello," Josephine said with a smile.

"Hi." Fonzie and Danny hugged her then they sat down.

"I've heard so much about you two."

"You have, huh?" Fonzie said as Maxine sat next to him.

After dinner, Danny went in the guest room to read comic books he had brought while Fonzie, Maxine, and Josephine talked. After ten minutes, Fonzie left to use the washroom while unbeknownst to Maxine and Josephine, Danny walked into the living room while they were in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Oh, Maxine. Fonzie is such a sweetheart, I think you should marry him." Danny left the room after he heard them then Fonzie walked back in.

"That was a very good dinner, Maxine."

"Thank you, dear," Maxine said as the adults moved towards he door.

"It was so nice meeting you," Josephine said then Fonzie called Danny.

"Thank you. We gotta get going. And I'll call you tomorrow," Fonzie told the ladies then looked at Maxine.

"Okay." Fonzie and Danny then left for the apartment.

"That was pretty good dinner, wasn't it?" Fonzie asked as he drove.

"I guess so." Fonzie noticed Danny was very quiet on the way home.

**A week and a half later at the Cunningham's—**

Fonzie came and visited Howard and Marion as he sat next to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. C, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Fonzie."

"What's wrong, Arthur?"

"It's Danny."

"How do you mean?" Howard asked concerned.

"The last week and a half he's been very rude to Maxine. I don't get it. I thought he liked her."

"Have you talked to him?" Howard asked.

"Yeah. He said he just doesn't like her anymore. In a few days I have to leave for Madison for an auto convention and I ain't going to leave him with Maxine. I can't leave him with Joanie and Chachi either since he's coming with me and Joanie's busy at school."

"Well, obviously something happened in the last week and a half. Maybe he can stay with me since Marion and Joanie are going to visit Richie in California. You know how I _hate_ being alone."

"I really would appreciate it if he could stay with you. I just hope he doesn't treat you with disrespect or anything."

"That's a good idea. Joanie and I will leave in 4 days," Marion said.

"How is it you stay home, Mr. C?"

"I couldn't get the time off."

"Thanks for watching him, Mr. C."

**The next night—**

Howard received the report from the private investigator, who had found Chuck. He read the report, then quietly put the report away in Marion's book on the book shelf. He got out a bottle of scotch and a glass, sat in his chair, and poured himself a drink to try to empty his mind. A few hours later, Marion and Joanie walked in.

"Howard?" She saw Howard on the chair with a bottle of scotch on the table and a full glass in his hand. "Howard?"


	5. Info out

"Dad?"

Howard drunkenly mumbled something.

"Looks like he won't be coming with us," Marion said.

"What has made him this way?"

"I don't know, but I guess he won't be watching Chachi in the band. Let's go and watch him. Howard doesn't seem to know we are here."

"You're right, we've been talking to him and he hasn't said anything to us."

"We are leaving now, Howard, and I'm taking your car keys." Howard mumbled something then Marion and Joanie left.

**The next morning 6:45 am—**

Howard got up with a headache. He was depressed as well as very nauseous. Because he was sensitive to light, he squinted when he turned on the bathroom light and washed his face. Marion walked in a few minutes later.

"Howard, here is some water. I'm not making you any breakfast so you will have to have cold cereal and make your own black coffee!" Marion slammed the door and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Oh Marion, that hurts my head and my feelings. Why are you slamming doors and being mean to me?" Howard asked as he whined.

Howard drank the water pretty fast then he went back in his room, and laid down since he still felt miserable. Howard thought to himself, _I hope I didn't act like a jerk last night watching Chachi play with his band. _ Last night was a blur, since Howard didn't remember anything.

After a half hour, Howard woke up again then realized he was hungry so he got dressed then walked down to the kitchen where he felt very nauseous. Marion had finished breakfast as she sat on the couch sewing a button on her shirt. Howard fixed himself some cereal and made some black coffee, then he sat on the chair and ate. After he finished he walked into the living room and sat in his chair, then turned towards Marion. Howard noticed Marion was angry.

"Marion, did anything happen last night?" Howard got up and sat next to Marion.

"No." Marion finished sewing her button.

"Did I do something to embarrass you or the family at the club?"

"No."

"Thank goodness." Howard sighed.

"No. When you didn't show, Joanie and I came home and found you in the chair drunk as a skunk and you had a glass of scotch in your hand. Obviously, you didn't go."

"I'm sorry, Marion." Howard realized he had missed something he wanted to go to.

"I'm sure you are. Just make sure you put away what remains of the bottle of scotch." Marion got up then went upstairs to put away her shirt then Howard finally noticed the half full bottle of scotch.

"Wow." Howard's headache subsided later that day with aspirin Marion gave him. He sat on the couch with his feet on the table and felt better when he watched TV.

**A few days later—**

Joanie and Marion left to visit Richie in California. Danny stayed with Howard. Howard helped Danny with homework then at dinner they ate and talked.

"How is school going?"

"It's good. I like it but some of the teachers I don't like."

"Met any more new friends at the school?"

"Yeah."

"How are things going with Maxine and Robin?"

"Okay." Howard looked at him as he looked down.

"Okay? Is something wrong?"

"No. Well—It's just I overheard something and I'm scared of it happening..."

"What did you overhear?"

Howard took a bite then after they finished dinner, they put the dishes in the sink and sat back at the table.

"What happened?"

"Well, a few weeks ago Maxine's mom was talking to her, Fonzie was out of the room and well—"

"What did you hear?"

"Well, Maxine's mom told her that she should marry Fonzie."

"Oh?" Howard looked surprised then continued, "How do you feel about that?"

"I know he really likes her but I'm afraid if they get married that he might get rid of me. So I figure that they might break up because she doesn't like me."

"He won't get rid of you and I don't think you are being fair. Marion's mom, my mother-in-law, despised me and always showed that. You think that was fair of her to do that?"

"No. What did you do?"

"Nothing other than marrying her daughter. And since Marion's mom has always hated me, I loved Marion more than anything and made sure to never let that bother me. Funny thing is, I'm sorry she died."

"Why? You don't have to worry about her hating you."

"True, but I can tell that Marion misses her mom, she daydreams and when she snaps out of it, she tells me she was thinking of her mom. I really think you should talk to Fonzie about the conversation or maybe talk to Maxine, if you don't want Fonzie to know. You think Fonzie would be happy if they broke up because you were mean to her? She might love him enough to not let you bother her," Howard said then went in the kitchen to do the dishes. Danny sat and thought about what Howard said.

**A few days later—**

When Howard walked down the stairs he noticed Danny on the phone talking to Maxine and apologizing to her for how he was acting then explained his actions. After Fonzie came back home and picked up Danny, Danny went outside while Howard and Fonzie talked.

"How did things go? Did he tell you?"

"Everything will be fine. You may not know what upset him, but as long as everything works out, you don't have to know."

"But I want to know, Mr. C."

"Fonzie, when Joanie had a problem with something, Marion and I overheard her talking to Richie and she had worked out her problem. Whatever it was, they worked it out and everything was fine. Sometimes it's best you don't know and it will be fine."

"Alright Mr. C. I'll take your word for it," Fonzie said then left for the car.

Joanie and Marion came home a few hours later and they had dinner.

"How was your trip?" Howard asked as he sat at the table.

"Fun." Marion laughed then continued, "Howard is such a cute little baby."

Howard faked a smile as Joanie and Marion laughed.

"I can't believe he called his son Howard," Joanie said.

"What? Howard's a nice name and he named his first son, Richie."

"It is, Dad. It'd be confusing when he gets older and when he visits."

They noticed Howard was still unhappy.

"Did you talk to Danny?" Marion asked.

"Yes, and I told Fonzie that everything should be back to normal."

"How do you know it will be back to normal?" Joanie asked as she crossed her arms.

"I just know."

"Well, I hope everything will be back to normal, Howard," Marion said as she sat next to Howard.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I found out that I have to go to a convention on Saturday and won't be back till Tuesday."

"When did you find this out?" Marion asked confused.

"A few days ago. I'm going to go watch TV," Howard said as he got up, walked over to the TV, turned it on, then sat in his chair.

"A few days ago? You've been upset for awhile, Howard." Howard didn't hear what Marion said.

"I gotta get home and do some schoolwork." Marion said goodbye to Joanie as she left.

**Meanwhile in Madison at Madison High School Friday night—**

The convention was over for the night so Howard nervously went to the high school where Chuck was the coach and Howard sat at the back of the bleachers. He noticed his son on the sidelines coaching his team as the fans cheered and Chuck's team played very well. Howard clapped quietly a few times as he was very proud of Chuck and his team which won the championship. Afterwards they had a celebration on the court where Chuck started to speak.

"Well, we got the championship and let's get another one next year!" The fans cheered then he continued as they quieted down, "I'm very proud of this team for their hard work and I knew we could do it, it took longer but now we have made the accomplishment and let's see if we can keep up the good work!" The fans cheered again as the team shook hands with the opponent then went in the locker rooms.

Chuck never knew his father was in the stands, even though he had thought about his parents over the years.

**Tuesday night at the Cunninghams—**

Howard was home after dinner. He watched TV in his chair with his feet on the ottoman.

Marion walked out of the kitchen and asked, "Howard, how as the convention?"

"Fine, dear." He still seemed unhappy.

Marion walked over to the bookcase, pulled out a book, and when she opened it she noticed an envelope inside. She walked over to the couch and opened the contents and began to scan them.

Marion thought to herself _To Howard Cunningham from Private Investigator Nick Briscoe Re: Charles 'Chuck' Cunningham. _

"Howard, you didn't tell me you hired a private investigator to find Chuck." Howard was oblivious to Marion reading the papers that were sent to him.

"Marion, please keep it down, I'm trying to watch this."

"Oh, Howard. Now, I know why you are so upset. Chuck became a father before getting married in 1959 and I know you taught him the right way of having a family."

"Marion!" Howard looked towards her then saw the book on the table and papers in her hand then continued, "Jiminy Crickets."


	6. Gone

**If you do not know what made Howard drunk, I have re-posted Ch. 5 a few weeks ago. Sorry about that. **

Marion walked over to him, sat on the armrest, and put her arm around his neck.

"Oh, Howard. I can't imagine how disappointed you were when you read that Chuck's first daughter was born just before they got married."

"I—I don't want to talk about it. You shouldn't be going through my books either." Howard put his feet on the floor when Marion started to get up.

She got up, sat on the ottoman, and faced him as he sat forward, but he didn't look at her.

"This is my book, Howard. And I know you are disappointed in what he did. Well, he did marry her, and I want to see them.

"That is out of the question, Marion," he said sternly, although in his heart, he really did want to see Chuck and his family.

"Howard, he owned up to his mistake and I'm sure he loves her and his daughters. We have _four_ grandchildren, Howard." Marion smiled.

"What do we say to him?"

"We can call him first and tell him how we found him. We can tell him that we still love him and want to see him."

"_We_?"

"Yes. Well, I'm going to see him whether you come with me or not. I'm calling him first." Marion ran upstairs to her room and made the phone call. Howard secretly went to the table, took the phone off the hook and covered the speaker to listen in. After a few moments he hung up, put the phone back, then scampered to the chair and sat down.

Marion walked back down with sadness then gave him the papers back.

"Marion, did you talk to him?" Marion turned then Howard got up and pulled her back to him.

"Howard, I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, I'm still getting over what he did, even though times have changed now but I want to see him, too. Was he home?"

"Yes, but he said it was a bad time and he would call in a few days." Marion cried as Howard held her.

"I'm sorry, Marion. I'm sure he will call."

"I hope so."

**A week later at Chachi's apartment—**

Joanie finished correcting her students' papers when Chachi walked in from the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"Joanie, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Maybe you should give yourself another year and see how you feel. This is your first year."

"I know Chach, but I've just lost interest in this."

"Okay, but when are you going to tell them?"

"Tonight. We are going to see Mom and Dad since Mom invited Maxine, Fonzie, Danny, and Robin for dinner."

"I don't know, I think you should wait and maybe tell them when it's just us, and your parents."

"Why? I think they will be fine. What do you think, Chach?"

"I think you should give it more time, tell them when you are alone with them, but I support your decision, sweetie."

Joanie smiled then they got ready and went to her parents for dinner.

**At the Cunningham home a half hour after the Arcola's arrived—**

Maxine sat next to Robin, Robin sat next to Danny, and Fonzie sat next to him at the table. Joanie sat next to Chachi while Marion sat next to him. Howard set the table then walked in the kitchen where Marion put the food in the bowls. Everyone could overhear them arguing.

"Howard, he said he would call in a week and he didn't."

"Call him if you want to talk to him, you have his number." Howard took the food to the dining room and walked back to the kitchen as everyone watched.

"No, I don't want to seem pushy so I don't want to call him." Marion walked to the table and sat down.

"I wish you would." Howard then sat down.

"Mom, Dad, please," Joanie said worried then continued, "You invited us, now can you just wait till we leave then you can get back to your fight?"

"Fine," Marion said as she and Howard put food on their plates.

After everyone finished dinner, they took the chairs to the living room. Howard elected to do the dishes alone since Marion wanted to chat with Joanie and the guests. Fonzie walked up to Howard in the kitchen and they chatted as they sat on the chairs in the kitchen.

"Looks like Maxine and Danny made up."

"Yeah, they did. Maxine asked me and Danny over, she said they had talked and turns out everything is fine between them."

"Did you ever find out what it was that was making him rude?"

"No. I've decided not to sweat the small stuff and be glad that they are friends again." Fonzie smiled as he watched Danny, Robin, and Maxine listen to Marion talking.

"Good." Fonzie walked back to Maxine and sat next to her.

After a few minutes the phone rang. "Don't get up Marion, I'll get it."

"That's fine Howard, I'm not getting it," she told him harshly. Howard looked towards her as he picked up the phone.

Chachi and Joanie walked over near the front door and chatted while Marion talked to Maxine.

"Joanie, maybe you should wait another time and tell them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They've made me quite uncomfortable. Maybe we should just go home."

"Okay," Chachi and Joanie sat back down in the couch. Joanie wasn't very happy that she couldn't tell them what she wanted to tell them.

Howard took one of the chairs and set it next to Marion as they chatted.

"Something wrong, Joanie?" Howard asked.

"No, Dad. There is nothing wrong. Chachi and I are going to leave. Thank you for dinner, Mom."

"You're welcome." Marion and Howard got up.

"Yes, it's time for us to leave as well." Fonzie, Maxine, Danny, and Robin got up to walk to the front door.

"Thank you for coming," Marion said with a smile as she opened the door.

"You're welcome, Mrs. C," they told her as they left then Joanie and Chachi did as well.

Howard sighed then put the chairs back as Marion sat on the couch and put her feet on the table. Howard then sat next to her, put his feet on the table, Marion put her head on Howard's shoulder, and they sat quietly.

**A day later—**

Joanie had called her parents but they weren't home so she waited until she got home to call them again but no answer. She wondered why they weren't answering but wanted them to know what she had decided about school.

**6:00pm—**

Joanie and Chachi went to the Cunninghams, unlocked the door then walked in. The house was dark; she turned on the light, and they looked through the house.

"Mom? Dad?" Joanie and Chachi met in the living room then she continued, "Where are they?" Joanie was very worried since her parents would never just disappear like that.


	7. Hello

"I'm sure they are fine. Maybe they just took a trip to Lake Whitefish, even though they still should have told us," Chachi said then continued, "Maybe go by his work and see if he's there or find out when he comes in."

"Okay."

"I'm going to work, I'll see you tonight," he told her then they kissed and he left.

Joanie left to go to Howard's work; she looked around and didn't see him but she saw Potsie.

"Potsie."

"Oh, hi Joanie. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Is my dad working today?"

"No, he's not. He's not at home?"

"No, he and my mom aren't home. When is he due in?"

"Let me check." Potsie went to check the schedule then walked back to Joanie, "On Tuesday."

"Oh, that's in 2 days."

"I'm sure they are fine, maybe they went to see your uncle?" Potsie said then suggested.

"Yeah, they probably are fine." Joanie smiled then left and Potsie went back to work.

**Four days earlier in Madison, Wisconsin—**

Howard and Marion walked up to a home and knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Hi, Chuck," Howard and Marion said.

"Mom, Dad." Chuck let them in and gave them hugs.

"Oh, Chuck, you sure have changed. You're just like your father."

Chuck looked at Howard, then himself.

"Shouldn't have let yourself go like that, son." Howard said then continued as he patted his belly, "It's hard to keep it off." They all laughed and sat in the chairs in the living room.

"It's so nice to see you," Marion said with a smile and she stifled her tears.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, Dad. I couldn't face you after what I did."

"I know, I had a difficult time getting over the situation you had brought yourself into," Howard said as he held Marion's hand.

"So, what did I miss out on?"

Howard teared up a little, then said, "After Richard graduated, he went in the Army, and married his then girlfriend, Lori Beth. He's following his dream of being a writer; he's out in California with Lori Beth and their two boys. The boys are named Richie Jr. and Howard."

"Really? Wow, he named his sons after you and him."

Marion wiped away a few tears then began, "Joanie is a teacher at Lincoln High; she just recently got an apartment with her husband, Chachi Arcola. She became a cheerleader after she and Fonzie won a dance contest between a girl who was the cheerleader and her brother. We are so proud of her."

"Still got that DeSoto, Dad?" Chuck asked.

"Nope, sold it a few years ago."

"Really? So Mom, did you have to beg him to give it up?"

"No, your father took it very well."

"Let me tell you something about that baby of mine, she took your mother to the hospital three times, came home with you, Richard, and Joanie from the hospital. She even became a drag racing car when Richard's friend, Fonzie, adjusted the engine to make it go fast. She took me to the hospital when I had to have my tonsils taken out. She took me to work for the last 30 or so years and she had a lot of mileage." Howard said then continued, "Sometimes I miss my baby."

Marion and Chuck laughed.

"How about Fonzie?"

"He moved in the garage apartment a year after you left and stayed there until about 6 months ago when we were thinking of moving to New York because I almost became vice president of the hardware chain. Then we realized we were happiest where we are now, at home, even though I think Fonzie felt it was time to move on. He adopted a boy named Danny who is 13 and now Fonzie has a girlfriend who has a daughter about 14."

"I never thought Fonzie would settle down," Chuck said.

"Well, sometimes in life you just do settle down and he is very happy."

"Anyone in the family pass on?"

"Yeah. Uncle Joe, my parents a few years back, and just recently Mother Kelp."

"I'm sorry, Mom. Dad."

"I really miss her," Marion said as Howard put his arm around her.

After a few minutes Chuck's wife, Marline and their two daughters, Jasmine, and Jackie walked in.

"Hi, honey, my parents came for a visit."

"Oh, how nice! I can finally meet your parents and our daughters can meet their grandparents." Marline hugged Marion and Howard then they introduced the two girls who were a bit nervous but gave their grandparents a hug.

**Three days later—**

Marion and Howard drove back home to Milwaukee while Joanie was still worried about her parents. Since Howard had to go back to work the next day, he had gone to bed a little early, while Marion did some laundry then Marion picked up the ringing telephone.

"Hello? Oh Richie, how are you? Oh, you talked to Chuck? Yes, your father hired a private investigator to find him and your father and I went to see him and spend a few days there." Marion talked to Richie for a few more minutes then hung up.

After she hung up, she turned off the lights and went to read in her room since she felt tired then after ten minutes she fell asleep with the book laid on her chest.

Joanie walked in, turned the lights on then called out, "Mom? Dad? Terrific, it's Monday and they aren't back yet. Dad better be at the store tomorrow." Joanie left slamming the door behind her.

**The next afternoon—**

After Joanie got home from work, she called the hardware store and found out Howard had already left for home. Joanie went to her parent's home.

Joanie opened the door, saw Howard reading in his chair and Marion on the couch watching TV.

"Mom, Dad? Where have you guys been? When did you guys get home?" Joanie walked in and stood near the couch as Howard turned towards her.

"Did Chuck call you?" Howard asked.

"Yes, it was nice to talk to him after all these years, but I would appreciate it if you'd tell me that you are leaving town at least."

"Come on, Joanie-," Howard said as he got up quickly, but as he walked up to her, he realized how she felt when he was overly protective of her.

"Howard! You know she's right, we should have told her we are going out of town."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Joanie. We will tell you next time we leave town and for how long."

"Thanks, Mom." Marion got up and gave Joanie a hug. Howard gave her a kiss on the forehead and a hug.

"We'll remember that next time."

"Did you come here for something, dear?" Marion asked since she noticed Joanie looked like she had something else on her mind.

"Well, I decided that I am going to quit teaching."

"What? Why?" Howard asked.

"Howard, it's her decision."

"Marion!" Howard sternly said then asked Joanie as he continued, "Why do you want to quit?"

"It's not challenging anymore and I feel like I want to do something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet." Joanie looked at them. She really didn't want her parents to know that she was almost attacked by a student and saved by Fonzie several months before getting married.

"I think you should give teaching one more year. You've put your life into this and you're quitting?" Howard said.

"I can't explain it, Dad, but I just lost interest in it. I thought you'd be happy."

"Well, Joanie, we just think you should give it more time, that's all," Marion said.

"I know, but I've already decided."

"Now Joanie, you need to realize that whatever Chachi makes at the garage and at the band is not going to last very long. So you need to think of something but if you need the money, let me know," Howard said.

"Thanks, Dad. I already got a job; I'm working at the front desk at the hotel."

"That was fast." Howard looked surprised.

"Okay, Joanie," Marion said as she and Howard gave Joanie a hug.

"Glad you guys are home," Joanie said.

"Thanks," Joanie then left for home.

Marion took Howard by the hand into the kitchen.

"Howard, I made some cake."

"Oooooh, do we have enough milk?"

"Yes."

"Great." Howard and Marion ate a piece of cake with milk.


End file.
